Lucaya s First Kiss
by Girl Q
Summary: When Lucas suddendly appears in Mayas room. she doesn t know what to make from it. This storys all about how they got there first kiss, declared there fucking beautiful romance to each other and how a drawing of a naked Channing Tatum played a significant part.


„Lucas what the fuck are you doing in my room?", screamed Maya full of confussion, when she saw none other than Lucas Friar sitting on her unmade bed. Immediatly regretting her sudden outburst Maya started to check her bedroom for anything embarrassing like tampons, bras or her drawing of a naked Channing Tatum. It was fine art, but she didn´t think Lucas needed to see that.

„Actually I´m here to see you", Lucas said obviously feeling uncomfortable, „your mom let me in before she left". Lucas stood up from the bed and turned towards Maya. He seemed to be nervous, as he was pressing his hands together. „You could have called you know. So what do you want?", responded Maya. The whole scenario made Maya very uncomfortable. Usually she and Lucas were never alone. They were always surrounded by Riley, Farkle, Zay or Smackle. „To talk about us Maya", he said. A witty comeback was laying on the tip of Mayas tongue, but something in Lucas´s eyes made her shut up.

„I know our relationship started of kinda rocky and in the beginning I never thought you were anything different, then the witty short stack of pancakes you show to the outside world. I eventually learned that this wasn´t true. Maya you are an exceptional human being. I know right now you will probably open your mouth and tell me to go back to Riley, because she and me are such a picture-perfect fairytale romance and you don´t want to ruin that. I know also that you put her over anything and that she is sitting in her bay window right now waiting for you to come through the window, but I beg you to think of yourself right now."

Maya couldn´t move. She heard everything Lucas just said to her, but her brain seemed to fail to process the information. With every word he said Lucas became more comfortable. He took a few steps forward and took Mayas hand on which she apparently had no control anymore. It felt as wobbly and unresponsive as the rest of her body.

„Maya I have to tell you this right now and I don´t want you to disrupt me", he said.

Yeah as if she could.

„I never could quite describe, what I felt for Riley. She was my anchor in my first days in Manhattan. She was always there for me and at first I thought I was in love with her, but as time pogressed I realized that wasn´t true. I love her like a sister, but you….", he said smiling to the roof , „I couldn´t stop thinking of you eversince you introduced yourself to me in the subway without a warning. You are not easy Maya Penelope Hart. You can make a Monday the best day in the week in merrily a second or bring me down in a heart beat. You are like the bull in Texas only I could ever beat. The sheep was ridden many times, but I failed, because I was always intended for the bull."

Maya couldn´t help but laugh: „So Peaches and I are farm animals to you? Oh Sundance you certainly know how to win a girls heart."

Lucas also began to chuckle, but he turned serious again after a short while.

„No thats not what I ment. Maya I want you. I just want you. Its always been you. I was just to stupid to recognize that. You can tease me as much as you want as long as it means I can be around you."

Without hesitation Maya reached out and grabbed Lucas hand.

„Lucas I would lie if I´d say I didn´t feel the same thing for you and that I always wanted you to tell me this, but its not that easy. I can´t lose Riley over this. She ist he most important person in my life", she said in her raspy voice.

„I talked with Riley already. She also had a revelation. She´s in her bay window waiting for Farkle. She loves him", he said smiling , so bright the sun in Texas would be jealous.

Maya didn´t knew, what to say right now: „I…. uhm…..ähhhhh. Do you want to see Channing Tatums naked body?". Maya couldn´t believe she just said that. Sometimes when she didn´t knew what to say the words just seemed to have their own life and she was unable to control it. Lucas immediatly started laughing.

„Maybe some other time", he said and then he just bended down and kissed her and what a kiss it was.

Lucas tasted like sunshine, like candy and like home. Okay that was a bit cheesy.

After something that felt like an eternity Maya moved away and saw Lucas with her big, round eyes directly into his.

„Wow. Ranger Rick I never thought you had it in you", she told him with a smirk on her face. Lucas just smiled, bend down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he just held her and whispered into her ear: „I´m sorry to say I already saw your naked drawings. You are very talented Maya. I´m impressed by the perfectly chizzled abs".


End file.
